


No Matter What You Look Like

by DanieXJ



Series: Whistle Stop Bed & Breakfast [1]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV), Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: Carla and Stella (and Sophia) seek refuge from a blizzard in a very unique Bed & Breakfast in Maine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if it was the number of crazy supernatural-ish Christmas movies I’ve been watching (shhh), or some Starla scenes that I stumbled onto after watching the sad, Berena scenes, or maybe my muse just got off her butt, but, here goes nothing. Oh, and if everything is wrong with Stella/Carla, I blame that on me not knowing German, since a lot of the English subtitled scenes between these two women have been yanked by the youtube grinch.

_“No matter what you look like, there's somebody who's gonna think you're the handsomest [...] in the world.”_

“It’s time.”

Two women stood in the doorway of their Bed and Breakfast looking at the rapidly accumulating snow.

They both had pure white hair and clung to each other for warmth, balance, love, or all three. The shorter one stared at the setting sun. “Are you sure these’ll be the right two love?”

The taller woman smiled, “They’ll be perfect my Bee Charmer.”


	2. Chapter One

Carla von Lahnstein swore under her breath. She could barely see anything through the swirling snow. She spoke to her wife in the passenger seat in German, although she didn’t take her eyes off the road, “We need to stop somewhere. Anywhere.” She tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel. “I know the GPS stopped working miles ago. But can you see anywhere to get out of this storm on the map?”

Stella glanced over her shoulder at a sleeping Sophia, then clicked on one of the lights above the rearview mirror. The three-year-old didn’t make a peep and Stella breathed out, switching her concentration to the wiggly streets and highways on them ap.

Finally, she shook her head, “Nothing.”

Carla squinted and leaned forward, “Is that a building up ahead?”

Stella found herself nearly copying Carla’s position, “It is-- should we risk it, what if they’re not…” She glanced back at Sophia, “...friendly? This is America after all.”

Carla pulled into what seemed to be a cross between a driveway and a parking lot, “Ms. Mann, I always feel safe with you by my side.”

Stella gave Carla a poke as they both got out of the car. Stella carefully extracted Sophia from her car seat. The child still didn’t wake up even as Carla knocked on the building’s door using an ornamental knocker that she could have sworn was two women having sex.

The door opened almost immediately, a short woman with a bob of very curly white hair and dressed in overalls speaking, “C’mon, C'mon in already, before you let all the heat out. We’re not paying to heat all of nature.”

They stepped through the doorway, and when the door snicked closed behind them Carla put an arm around Stella and Sophia.

Carla spoke in English, “Do you happen to have a room available.”

A taller woman came into the entryway and answered before the short one could bark out something else, “We do. And please pay no attention to grumble gus over there. I’m Ruth--”

“Does that make you Naomi?” Stella had a bit of an edge to her tone.

The short woman laughed, “Good one. Nah, I’m Idgie.”

“Carla von Lahnstein, my wife Stella Mann, and our daughter Sophia.”

Stella looked over at Carla with surprise written on her face, “That’s the first time you’ve ever called her that.”

Carla frowned, “Truly? I’m sorry. It’s how I’ve thought of her my mind for quite a while now.”

Stella hefted Sophia up a little bit so she was only carrying her in one arm, and used her free hand to pulled Carla in for a kiss. Then leaned her head against Carla’s for a moment.

They were interrupted when Idgie cleared her throat and got an elbow in her side for her trouble. Carla spoke, “I know this is spur of the moment, but, it’s a blizzard outside and so anything you have would be…”

Ruth gestured towards a sitting room with a massive fireplace that was roaring. “It’s no trouble at all. Our guests never have reservations. Your room is right up the stairs at the end of the hall. Everything you need should be there.”

Without another word, the older women disappeared into what Carla assumed was the kitchen, leaving Stella, Carla, and Sophia alone in the sitting room. They shared a look, “Is this-- will we regret this?”

“We have very few choices.”

“Sella?”

Stella kissed Sophia’s forehead, “Go back to sleep Sophia.”

She snuggled into Stella’s shoulder, “Warm.”

“Upstairs?”

Carla nodded, “Let’s see what morning brings.”


	3. Chapter Two

Carla woke with a start. The place next to her in the unfamiliar bed was empty, and cold. She looked over, the small bed where Sophia had been sleeping was empty too.

Her heart stopped racing when she heard two very familiar laughs coming from somewhere outside.

oOOOOo

“Sophia-- it’s not nice to put snow down Stella’s back.”

Sophia flopped backwards onto the snow bank that Stella had already created with her shoveling. “No fun.”

Stella smiled, “These two women gave us a room for the night, the least we can do is shovel the driveway.”

A growl came from behind Stella. “You don’t think I can do it myself? I may look old, but, I managed to do it fine last year you know.”

Stella turned, a hand on her hip, “It’s called being civilized. I know that’s a foreign concept here in America.”

“Civilization is overrated.”

Stella stared at Idgie, “You speak German?”

“Nah-- I speak Whistlestop. But, I hear English when you speak, and you hear German when I do.”

“What?”

Idgie threw some snow over her shoulder and Stella had to dodge out of the way. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it yet Blondie. Go make a snowman with your kid or something.”

oOOOOo

“Coffee?”

Carla took the warm mug, “Thank you. It’s Ruth?” Ruth nodded and watched as Stella and Idgie argued, “Is-- should we leave? Your… uh, she doesn’t seem very happy.”

“Let’s go with wife. It’s a close enough descriptor. And pay no attention to Idgie. She just doesn’t want to leave. Thinks we’ll be separated or some such nonsense.”

Carla studied Ruth, “What are you talking about? Separated? Leave?”

Ruth shook her head, “I’m sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself and not being fair to you two. Tonight-- see the town today-- and tonight we’ll explain to you both… everything.” Carla frowned, “Go--go, I think they’re building a snowman.”

oOOOOo

“Happy with yourself Bee Charmer?” Ruth kissed the tip of Idgie’s nose. “You’re colder than an ice cube.”

They held each other and watched as Carla, Stella, and Sophia’s making a snowman devolved into a snowball fight. “She was doing it wrong love. You know there’s only one way to pile the snow so that at the end of the season you don’t have mountains at the end of the driveway obscuring your view of the road.”

Ruth lay her head on Idgie’s shoulder, “I love you Idgie Threadgoode.”

Idgie turned her head and stole a kiss, “And I love you Ruth Jamison. Forever and for always.”

oOOOOo

Sophia skipped along the small town’s sidewalk, holding both Carla and Stella’s hands. “You spoke German and she understood you.”

Stella nodded, “And she said she was speaking English, but, I heard every word in German.” She shook her head and looked around, “Where are we Carla?”

“Food-- food-- food.”

Carla raised an eyebrow and looked where Sophia was pointing, “Granny’s Diner?”

Stella shrugged, “Maybe someone in there can tell us where we are.”

Carla swung Sophia into her arms, “Ready for food Sophia?”

The child nodded as they entered the dinner, the bells chiming. An older woman was behind the counter. She didn’t look up as she spoke, “You got here before the lunch rush, so just pick a booth and I’ll be right with you. Who knows where Red’s gotten off to with her pack this time.” The woman hurfed.

Stella snagged a booster seat from a pile by the door and followed Carla to a booth in the back corner.

The woman behind the counter blinked as she looked up, “Well, you’re quite far away. I don’t bite anymore you know.” She picked up two menus, “I’m Granny. You’re new in town.”

“Ah- Ja-- Yes. What town are we in exactly?”

“Storybrooke, Maine.”

Stella frowned, “I don’t remember that on the GPS or the map.”

Granny smiled, “Oh, we’re not on any map. You take your time seeing what you want to eat. I need to go call and yell at my granddaughter. She gets in one polyamorous relationship and thinks she doesn’t have to pull her weight around here anymore.”

The bell above the door chimed again and a redhead with quite a lot of hair stepped inside. “Granny.”

“Merida, good. Watch the counter for me please.”

Merida smirked, “Ruby’s in trouble again?”

Granny harrumphed, “You did well to fall in love with Mulan and not my good for nothing granddaughter.”

“Ah-- she’s not that bad.”

Granny gave another hurf and stalked out of the diner.

“I-- this--” Stella shook her head, “Eating. Focus on what to eat.”

Carla glanced over at Merida and then back to Stella, “And not how many hairs may be in our hamburgers.”

Stella laughed.

oOOOOo

The diner went totally silent, and that got both Stella and Carla’s attention. Wild horses couldn’t have distracted Sophia from her fries though.

A tall woman with long brownish blond hair wearing a pantsuit strode to the counter. “Two root beers, two grilled cheeses, and a piece of whatever pie is fresh.”

Granny nodded, “To go.” The woman inclined her head, “Want me to send it over?”

The woman paused, then shook her head, “No, I’ll wait-- it’s-- I’ll wait.”

“Suit yourself.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at Granny, “You’re still not amusing.”

Granny smiled, “Be right back with everything.”

The woman turned her back on the counter and scowled at Carla and Stella, “What?”

Carla shook her head, “Nothing. Just having lunch with my family. If you have a problem with that?”

The woman raised a single eyebrow, “A problem? You’re new.” And shook her head, turning back to the counter. She didn’t say another word until Granny placed a large bag on the counter. She handed Granny money. “Thanks.”

When she was gone Sophia spoke up, “Mean lady.”

Stella and Carla had looks of consternation, but Granny just laughed, “From the mouths of babes.”


	4. Chapter Three

“Is BBQ in the winter a good idea?”

“There aren’t human remains in this sauce, so, yes.”

Idgie snorted a laugh, “90 plus years and I still find you funny and you still fill me with a happiness I’m not sure I deserve.”

“Don’t you dare touch that spoon.”

Idgie smirked, then her head tilted to the side, “They’re back. Are we ready?”

oOOOOo

Idgie, Ruth, Carla, and Stella sat in front of the fire. Idgie and Ruth on the couch and Carla and Stella in two chairs across from them.

Ruth started, “I can see so many questions in your eyes.” She looked around, “This is a special Bed and Breakfast in a special town.”

Idgie interrupted, “Even some of Storybrooke’s prominent people don’t know how damn special this place is. See-- Ruth’s supposed to be dead.”

Stella and Carla’s gazes met and their hands found on another’s, “We have some experience with that.”

Idgie shook her head, “No. Not like this. You’re probably, what, talking about someone y’all thought was dead, but, then wasn’t. Ruth. Was. Dead.”

Ruth patted Idgie’s thigh, “Not all at once Bee Charmrer. We’ll start with the town. You’ll never find Storybrooke on any map. Ever. It’s a magical town made of of all the realms of story. From the Enchanted Forest to the Land of Forgotten stories, to Neverland, and Wonderland. Magic is real here. Actually, our Queen is very good at it.”

Idgie interrupted with a mumble, “She also has three sons who are the same dang person and sleeps with a Dragon.”

“Idgie.”

Idgie blushed just a bit, “Sorry.”

“Thank you. While within the town there is much magic, here at the Whistle Stop Bed and Breakfast our magic is even more unique. We’re… people finds us. Sometimes they’re in Maine, or England, or, almost anywhere. It calls to people who need it and leads them here-- usually only for a short time. A night, a week, it differs. We are its caretakers. But, our time here is coming to an end. It has chosen you.”

Carla shook her head, “Sophia.”

“Storybrooke is a real town, even if the outside world doesn’t know about it. It has a very good, if unorthodox, school system.”

“Our families.”

Idgie gave Carla a look, “Really. The Whistle Stop isn’t stupid. If that were really an issue it wouldn’t have pulled you in.”

Stella finally spoke, “Are we dead?”

“No-- no, everything in Storybrooke is very much real and alive.”

“Ruth, love, you missed the biggest part of this amazing place.”

Ruth smiled and kissed the back of Idgie’s hand, “Since you love this part so much, I left it for you.”

Idgie smirked, “Only women--” Idgie gave the table next to her a pat, “This lovely places only loves women.”

Ruth elaborated, ‘As far as we can tell, only women can stay overnight here.”

Stella narrowed her eyes, “Women or… Women?”

Idgie looked confused, “You just said the same word twice. What?”

Ruth answered, “As far as I can tell, when I say woman, ah-- it’s all women?”

Idgie shrugged, “Oh, you mean, born, not born. All of that goes over my head, but, last year, didn’t we have the lady, um, Nomi and her wife Amanita? Had the stuff going on in one of their heads. I got angry at her-- she thought it was because she was-- ah…”

Ruth chimed in, “Transgender.”

“Mmmm… that wasn’t my problem. I didn’t want her in my head. She promised me she wasn’t…” Idgie shot Stella a look, “And she didn’t try to shovel my driveway.”

“Idgie, we’re drifting off topic. We are done as the Whistle Stop Bed and Breakfast’s caretakers. It’s your turn.”

Carla spoke, “And if we say no?”

“I’m not sure what happens.”

Carla was silent for a long moment, “Is this a decision we must make tonight?”

“No.” Ruth stood and pulled Idgie up as well. They started out of the room, but Ruth turned back at the last second, “This isn’t a prison either. It’s an opportunity.”

Carla put a hand to her head, “No, just a mental breakdown.”

“With a very nice fire.”

“Stella.”

Stella pulled Carla closer, “I saw you smile. What do you want to do?”

“Honestly. Stay.”

“why?” Carla started to respond, “I’m not saying I disagree, I just--”

“A fresh start. I’m not a Countess with family problems. You’re not running my estate. Sophia can just grow up as Sophia. No one fighting over her, which would happen one day. We can just be the Mann family. Carla, Stella, and Sophia Mann.”

“You’d want… I thought…” Stella closed her eyes, “Tomorrow. We should sleep on this tonight. Tomorrow we’ll make the decision.”

Carla kissed Stella, “Sounds like a plan.”

oOOOOo

“Oh, shit.”

Carla put a hand over her heart as it slowed down. She’d been the first one up. Although technically she probably couldn’t have be since she’d never gotten to sleep.

So, she was in the kitchen, making some coffee when a short dark haired woman appeared in the window above the sink making Carla nearly drop her mug.

The woman belonging to the head knocked on the kitchen door and opened it a crack, “Hi, sorry to startle you. May I come in?”

Carla gestured towards the kitchen ,”Does Idgie let you in?”

The woman chuckled, “Yep, even Idgie lets me enter her house.”

Carla gestured towards the kitchen table, “Coffee?”

The woman shook her head, “Never needed it. Oh, I’m Snow by the way. Snow White.”

Carla stared at Snow, “That’s…”

“Too much, if it helps, my husband’s name isn’t Prince Charming, I just call him that if he loads the dishwasher correctly. I’m a mother of two, Emma, my oldest, and Neal, my soon to be middle child.” Carla’s eyes went to Snow’s midsection. “I’m not showing yet. So, only my immediate family knows. To be fair, that’s pretty much half of the main town, so…” Snow smiled, “And I get to be pregnant at the same time as my best friend,” she winced, “Of course, Dorothy’s psyched about that, while Lily isn’t so much.”

Carla finally spoke again, “Would that be… Red, Granny’s polyamorous granddaughter?”

“You’ve been to Granny’s?”

“Yes.”

Stella entered the kitchen, “Who’s the suit wearing bad attitude towards newcomers?”

Snow chuckled, “I’m sorry, you’ll need to be more specific. Skirt or pants?”

“Pants.”

Snow nodded, “The Dragon.”

Carla sat back, “That’s her name?”

“What?” Snow quickly shook her head, “No. She’s Maleficent. She’s a dragon, and Lily’s mother.”

“Oh.”

Snow stood, “It was good to meet you-- if you ever need anything, we’re two streets over.”

She left Carla and Stella staring at her back as the door closed.

Carla stood, paced to the stove and back to the table, “This wouldn’t be what you signed up for.”

Stella smiled, but before she could speak Sophia came running into the kitchen and hopped onto Stella’s lap, “More snow Sella?”

Stella looked down at Sophia, then up at Carla, “What exactly do you think I signed up for? I love you Carla. Not because you are a Countess, or, or rich, or… I love you.”

Carla covered Stella’s lips with a kiss. Then kissed the top of Sophia’s head, “I know that. I apologize. This is all throwing me off a bit.”

“You want to do this. Run this weird Bed and Breakfast in a… magical town. Even though by all logical measures we should be running away.”

“I do, yes.”

Stella shifted Sophia to the side and pulled Carla down to her lap, “Then we say yes and start this insane adventure.”

oOOOOo

Ruth threaded an arm through Idgie’s, “Should we tell them about the dodgy water heater, the two windows that stick, and all the Whistle Stop’s other eccentricities. Or just leave?”

Idgie smirked, “Did Naomi and Ruth tell us any of that.” She looked over at Ruth, “Being here together after-- I thought I’d lost you and then, we had this second chance.”

Ruth kissed the side of Idgie’s head. Idgie turned and caught Ruth’s lips in a real kiss, “I love you Ruth Jamison.”

Ruth smiled, “And I love you too my Bee Charmer. Let’s find out what’s next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I do have a second story in the works right now. The question is, does anyone other than me want to read it...


End file.
